Grey
by Supreme King of Awesome
Summary: Once, the connection between one heart's Light and Darkness was cut. The question is, what would have happened if that connection had never been severed?
1. Chapter 1

**Now to start this one. This is a story that I've been meaning to start for a while but never got around to. You know when you have an idea but cannot act on it because you can only type well in a certain mood? No? Well I do. I've been in such a bad mood lately that I knew that anything I typed would come out feeling slightly more than venomous. But, once again I'm rambling. Grey.**

* * *

"Fira!"

The sword lit up in an impressive blaze as the flames swirled into a sphere, shooting out and… Fizzle. Going about two feet.

"Aww, man." The young man who had given the sorry attempt of the simple spell slouched his shoulders in defeat, letting both arms fall to his side.

The gentleman watching the practice from the sidelines let out a low chuckle. "Now Terra, that wasn't too bad. It was certainly an improvement over your last venture."

Terra looked up at Master Eraqus and gave a grateful smile. "Thanks Master."

Eraqus shook his head and sounded off with another chuckle. "That will be quite enough for now. Take a rest."

"Yes sir!" Terra stood tall and walked behind the master to sit on the bench in the training clearing.

"Aqua! You next."

The aforementioned young woman stood from her seat on the bench and walked to take Terra's pace in the clearing facing the training dummy that was mysteriously in the shape of a mouse head. She summoned Rainfall and awaited instruction.

"Now Aqua, perform the same exercise." The master said this with a blank face, giving nothing away.

Aqua turned into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowed with determination. "Yes sir!" She stayed perfectly still, a look of deep concentration set in her face. "Fira!" Aqua's arm shot out, the spells flames enveloping he blade as they coalesced into a ball at the tip, firing off like a cannon blast and incinerating the mouse head easily.

Aqua was frozen in place. The master grinned in approval of his student's magical skill. Suddenly there was an eruption of applause coming from the other apprentice that shocked Aqua back to life. "Very good Aqua! That was scores better than that pitiful thing _I_ did."

Aqua looked over to her waiting friends and giggled, embarrassed by the praise. "It wasn't really all that great."

Master Eraqus gave one of his fatherly smiles and spoke. "So you keep insisting. But I can see that your potential for magic based mastery is incredible." His face once more became serious as he asked, "Do either of you know why we performed this practice today?"

"Umm, to show how much I suck at magic?"

"To show just how weak I am physically and scar me for life with the knowledge that I can never be as great as you because the only thing I can do is visually impressive but still inadequate magic?"

"Yes and yes, but also to teach you two a lesson about strengths." At their blank looks he continued. "For example, Terra though your magic prowess may be lacking, you possess great physical strength to make up for it. And Aqua, your magical power makes up for your lack of strength because your positive outweighs your negative." His smile returned. "It has been a long day. I'm sure that the two of you would like to go home and rest."

"Yes sir," the apprentices said in unison.

"Then let us return." As he said this he motioned for the two of them to leave. They both were standing, their backs were turning, and the two of them vanished from sight heading back up the trail to the castle.

Eraqus waited until they were out of earshot and summoned the Master Key.

_Should you not wait before sending the invitation? The very presence of those two themselves may be enough to upset the natural balance that we have established here, forget about the apprentice and his._

The Master sighed. "I've known for a long time that Xehanort has strayed from the ways that our Master set down for us. But keep in mind_ Master_ that I have known him for a long time and we have been friends since we first started our training. I trust him not to do anything overly hectic. I know the risks better than anyone else. Humph, in fact I created the wards around this world before I even met you."

_As you seem intent on reminding me every chance you receive._

"Oh be quiet, you stubborn piece of metal." Eraqus raised the Master Key and pressed his left hand to the blade softly, emitting a pale white light in the process.

_Piece of metal?_ Master sounded almost appalled. There was definitely some indignation in her voice. _That does not seem an appropriate way to describe me. An absurd description at that._

The light grew brighter until it was as radiant as a flash of lightning, and then launched outward and upward into the sky.

The Master watched with his weapon as the light stopped, fixed in place four-hundred feet up, and dashed backward into space and through a rift in the balance of reality. Or as you people call it, a Lane Between.

_I am only trying to be cautious. This is a world based on light. Not darkness, nor light _and_ darkness. A source of darkness as great as him could upset the balance and create major consequences._ Master seemed upset at being ignored.

"The key word being 'could.'" Eraqus had a new smirk on his face. He enjoyed tormenting Master like this.

The air in the area suddenly grew heavy and hot. Master was fuming. _Fine! Summon your fiend here, ruin this place. See what I care!_ With that Master grew silent and the clearing was filled with Master Eraqus' laughter.

* * *

"Master." The boy in black looked to Xehanort's face as he stared deeply into Tranquil Chaos. Light was emanating from the blade, seeming to give off a certain code of information. "What is that light?"

The master grinned. "An invitation." He looked up into the yellow eyes of his apprentice. "Pack your things, Venitas." The master stared off into the distance. "We have some friends to visit."

* * *

**No, I have not been watching too much Bleach. I just had the thought, "hey, since Keyblades choose their wielders and refuse to be held by one with a weak heart, then they must be conscious in some way. For unknown reasons I envisioned Master Key as a female instead of male. Tranquil Chaos is just a name I pulled out of my anus. Well, you guys know the drill. Read, review, and tell me what you think. Supreme King is out!**


	2. The dark spawn frolics

**Bet you guys thought I was going to ramble on like last time. Well, I'm not so there! Ha, ha, ha.**… **Creativity, lacking. Honestly, if I really owned Kingdom Hearts, would I actally be sitting here writing this awful fiction? Maybe, but you wouldn't know it was me!**

* * *

The dawn on the Land of Departure is unlike any that you have ever known. The first rays shine over the golden peaks of the castles just right so that everything on the world shimmers as the finest jewels. The dew on the grass releases all of the most fresh scents of nature, these scents being the likes of which have never been smelled by the noses of modern Earth. The lakes and rivers shimmer as if they held captive separate Suns. The fish leaped, the squirrels stirred, and the birds chanted in complex melodies that purified the very air.

There was a sword, black, bronze, long, and wing shaped with chains encircling the length of the blade, floating horizontally in midair above one of the many mountains in the distant land. A boy sat on the flat of the blade looking out over the scenery towards the castle where his new "friends," as the Master had put it were surely waiting. Though he knew it to be true, this fact puzzled him. From the moment his training had begun, Venitas had been taught that nature was a balance between light and darkness, or in other terms, order and chaos. This went alongside with his lessons of light and darkness being used equally. So why was it that these apprentices were not outside in the morning, enjoying the wonders of their beautiful, not-dried-up world? Venitas then decided that these students must be trained twice as hard as he was for them to still be in bed. "That must be it."

* * *

Aqua stepped into the kitchen sleepy eyed and still in her Winnie the Pooh jammies. She looked to the breakfast table to see Terra in his Cars 2 pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt that he must have slept in. He had his head face down on the table with no breakfast in front of him. She sighed at the repetition. "You know, I'm not always going to be here to feed you." She stepped over to the stove and started the burner. Setting up a frying pan for eggs, she nearly jumped out of her sleepwear when she felt the body behind her reach for a comb that was always kept close to the stove. This was changed to relaxation when she felt said comb being pulled through her hair.

"Of course, that also means that I won't be around to fix your hair for you every morning Miss Cook."

Aqua then realized that, once again, she forgot to make up her hair after getting out of bed. She once more thanked all of her luck that Terra had been a child of seven, with six younger sisters. If she had gone out in the world looking like she just woke up, everyone would have laughed at her. Again.

"Say, terra," she began.

"Yes?" Terra did not pause in his work to answer.

"What do you suppose the Master was speaking of when he was talking about all of that positive and negative stuff last night? I assumed he meant that my magic was my positive and my physical abilities were my negative."

This did make Terra pause, but only momentarily. "Really, to me it sounded more like crappy writing."

This answer shocked a giggle out of Aqua. "That isn't nice at all!"

"Crappy writing my hakama."

Aqua recognized the voice of Master Eraqus and did not bother to turn around to see who it was for herself. The voice was confirmed as the Master's when she heard a thump on the table, signaling that he had his head down to wait for his eggs. Honestly, in Aqua's opinion those two were too much alike sometimes.

"Mmm, I like eggs."

Aqua could feel Terra freeze behind her just as she did.

The castle of The Land of Departure had only four inhabitants. Aqua herself, Terra, Master Eraqus, and Consuela the cleaning lady being those four. This voice belonged to none of them.

Aqua, like most Keyblade wielders, had the ability to sense the energy of those around her, but she had not felt this person, nor could she feel him now though his voice had an unmistakable weight to it. Even as his first word entered the room there was certain stillness the likes of which Aqua had never before encountered. It was as if everything in the room stopped at once because everything understood that this man wanted himself to be heard. She and Terra turned in unison and, apart from seeing that Master Eraqus had not been fazed in the least, recognize the face immediately from the portrait of him in the master's office.

This man was Master Xehanort.

Aqua took a deep breath and began to speak.

And then the world around her shattered into a billion multifaceted shards.

* * *

Venitas paused in chasing butterflies to look out toward the castle. It felt like the master had lost his grip on his strength for a split second and the darkness writhed out over the small room where the powers were located. Two of the three lights disappeared while the third, as far as he could tell, had barely even taken notice of the surge of energy. The third light must be Master Eraqus, while the two faded lights must have been the apprentices.

"How sad." He looked back to the butterflies when he felt the lights steadily growing, the initial shock behind them. "They cannot even keep up their own energy under a brief look into the power of chaos."

How were these apprentices trained under someone the likes of Eraqus but still so weak? Did some sort of disability inspiring accident happen to them? No, this could not be, else they would not be in training at all.

He summoned Voided Maelstrom and rode it toward the castle. The master told him to take as much time as he wanted to explore this world, but Venitas was interested in seeing these people for himself. "Perhaps I should make my presence known to them."

* * *

**So, I decided that Venitas could not have Ventus' keyblade or Vanitas' keyblade. He should have both. And that gave birth to Voided Maelstrom. Looking at the apprentices in comparison to Master Xehanort, I decided that if either of them had encountered him before leaving the Land of Departure, they would both be squashed horribly, so his momentary slip of focus caused the two of them to feel the power of true darkness for the first time and collapse. Tell me what you think and give me any criticisms you deem appropriate. Supreme King is out.**


	3. Story Time!

**Oh, this again. Enjoy, I guess. Y'know what really grinds my gears? Those new TV shows that come on late at night so I'm always playing Uncharted when they're on. Wilfred for example. I love it, no doubt it's one of my favorites, but it comes on during VIDEOGAMETIMEGDFEHFASGDFKJIW LBVSFDAAAH! Thank you for your time.**

* * *

"Ah, Xehanort! It's been too long, friend!" Eraqus lifted his head and stood, spreading his arms wide in greetings, then extended an open hand.

Xehanort smiled and returned with a grip far too strong for his age. It hadn't occurred to them that the action would shake the room along with their hands, but it was too quick for any damage to be done. Speaking of damage…

Aqua and Terra were still standing by the stove, giving no greeting, not blinking, not even breathing. In some faraway place a great distance from her own mind, Aqua was conscious of the fact that she should introduce herself to this man but could not bring herself to. The halted breath and sealed lips prevented her from voicing these nonexistent thoughts. In that same place, a voice spoke to her, a voice that she could recognize as a strangers'. _How sad. Do you want me to regret my decision?_ She could offer no response, her very mind frozen under the immense weight of Master Xehanort's' presence.

Aqua could tell that Xehanort's momentary burst of energy was not, to put it bluntly, good. There was an unmistakably malicious air to it, as if that was the powers' nature. What truly took her by surprise was the familiarity that Aqua felt in its wake; she had sensed something similar before. Why was Master Eraqus unfazed by this? It could not have been a normal thing for any Keyblade wielder, let alone one who trained alongside the Master, to have such powerful negative energy. Wait… Aqua looked towards the door. There was a similar energy that had just popped into existence, and it appeared to be waiting outside. What in the worlds was going on? There was no way an energy that possessed a feeling such as that could not mean an imminent danger.

Aqua was ripped from these thoughts back to reality when she heard the Masters begin to converse again. "They are quite noisy, aren't they?" inquired Xehanort with a pained expression. What did that mean? Was he speaking of her and Terra?

Eraqus loosed a small chuckle. "Count yourself lucky, friend. Mine is also a severe nag."

There was a small pause and then they both suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter.

Terra cocked his head to the side slightly. "I think I missed the joke." He was trembling slightly, as if cold. It was likely too small for the elders to notice, but in spite of this Master Eraqus must have picked up on the students' tension. "Now Xehanort, I'm sure that you're quite weary from your journey across space. Please, feel free to make yourself at home."

The old master smiled and said, "I think that I will. It has been far too long since I have traversed these halls." Xehanort turned to leave, not without sending a lingering gaze toward the students, and began to leave. "Oh, one more thing," he spoke before putting his hand on the door. "If you should see my apprentice, be sure to remain wary."

Aqua finally found her voice. "Wary of what, exactly?"

The master hung his head slightly. "Sadly, due to the recent decline in Keyblade wielders and the nature of our training he has been unable to have much contact with people his age. Because of this he may not be able to comprehend friendly advances." He turned his head and looked at the two apprentices. "Please, take whatever actions you will slowly. If he is shocked the outcome may not be favorable for us."

Aqua barely moved as a plate came flying toward Xehanort from behind her. The plate was full of scrambled eggs and was currently levitating in front of him as he exited the room.

As soon as Xehanort left the air became infinitely less heavy. Aqua hadn't realized until now how few breaths she had taken; she could've counted them on one hand. She looked to the master to see him sitting back down to wait for the eggs no one had brought him and was suddenly struck by the desire to question his nonchalant exterior. These thoughts were quieted down, however, when Terra, as if the entire episode had not fazed him in the slightest, took the seat opposite from Eraqus and put his head back down.

Aqua sighed and turned back to the stove to prepare their plates, once more casting her consciousness outside of the door. But instead of feeling the other presence, there was nothing, giving the suggestion that it was not there to begin with. Deciding to move on from this incident, she came to the conclusion that the shock from feeling Xehanort for the first time caused her mind to play tricks on her.

"Master?" Aqua spoke as a thought developed in her mind, triggered by something Xehanort had said.

The Master turned his head slightly as if sensing that a difficult question was going to be asked. "Yes Aqua? Is there a problem?"

Aqua finished the plates and walked them over to the table, setting them down and taking her own seat on the length of the table. "It was something Master Xehanort spoke of, the recent decline of Keyblade wielders. What did he mean by that?" She then frowned as Eraqus who, instead of answering her right away, decided to scoop up the largest amount of eggs possible on his fork and shoveled them into his mouth.

After what felt like ages, he finally swallowed as if finished collecting his thoughts. "Well, it is not an easy thing to come to grips with as first one must know their history." He settled himself into his chair in a more comfortable position. "The beginning of the Keyblade, as legend has it, is that it originated from a world billions upon billions of light-years from any ground that we decide to call sacred. As my Master said it, this world is still in existence but corrupted, plagued by evil and war. Even so, if that world has continued to thrive for these nine millenniums as he said, then the Keyblade has done its job perfectly. Through the gathering of the most powerful of all spellweavers of that time and since- the Black Mage, the Red Mage, the White Mage, and the Blue Mage- and the greatest of warriors- the Knight, the Ninja, the Ranger, and the Dragoon-, a Circle of eight was created underneath the light of the Heart of all." Eraqus took this as a chance to get another mouthful of eggs, earning himself another frown from Aqua. "In the center of this ring? Hearts. One heart that was devoid of light, and the other of darkness. All present took up a chant, invoking the pure Majik. They combined the powers of their Hearts and Souls to_ force_ Chaos and Order into coexistence. The outrage that reality felt must have been great and overwhelming, as it has been claimed that the whole of the omniverse quaked for one brief and terrifying moment. And then, as if nothing had happened, the Warriors stood in unison, and then the Mages quickly followed. The Heart of all faded away as though it knew that its job was finished. But what of the two Hearts, you ask? Now, there was only one. And in his hand, he gripped the Key. The first Key. The true Key. A Key of such blinding radiance that the simple action of it being drawn was enough to vanquish an entire minor army of those dark beasts they used to call _Heartless. _The Man who wielded this weapon became known as the Wielder Supreme, because it was he who became the first to take up the tradition of passing on the Keyblade. When the Dark times of that world had passed, he split the Key into three pieces and entrusted them to his closest of companions so that they would be sent out into the worlds to guard the balance of Light and Darkness. These three became the Guardians of the Kingdom of Light, the Kingdom of Darkness, and the Kingdom of Destiny." The Master took a breath and cast his eyes to the ceiling, as if choosing his next words. "When a time of great omniversal distress was prophesized, the Wielders converged to the new resting place of the Heart of all with twenty hearts. They then used these hearts to create a new blade, the Kye. This they granted to a new Wielder to make a new Keyblade Master and ended the crisis. The wielders questioned the ethical alignment of wasting the hearts of many to create a new wielder, so they no longer did. The wielder of Kye devised a method to physically pass the power of the Blade to worthy candidates. The following centuries, the wielders grew in might and number and the balance was protected. Things were fine until five years ago. One night while in my study I was stricken by a force so powerful, so malevolent that the demon god Chaos would have had a tea party with it. Ever since then I have been receiving reports on the rapidly decreasing number of wielders, as if they were simply killing themselves off. Pfft. I'd say that we would be lucky to have a number around fifty left."

Those words made Aqua and Terra both shudder visibly. Fifty? Was that the best that they could hope for? Aqua counted five of them on this world. Only ten groups left. Such a terrifying notion would surely plague her thoughts for days to come.

* * *

Those people had recovered. How boring. Venitas had wanted to see them in a moment of complete and total terror, but they just _had_ to go and get better like that. He had been just about to walk in too.

"Whatever, I'll get to see them sweat soon enough." He then walked away in the direction of the nearby town with the intention of shaking things up. "I'm going to make them wish that they trained harder." Hopefully the Master wouldn't mind. He would probably encourage Venitas helping the students get some more exercise.

* * *

**Sigh. Another job well done. *cricket chirp.* What? Don't look at me like that. You're burning off my awesome and super cool tough guy exterior. Perhaps I could be persuaded to update more often if I were, I don't know, paid for it… *cricket chirp.* Whatever. Please leave a review to show some support. Or not, up to you. Supreme King is out! Again.**


	4. It Thickens

**As much as I know you guys love the witty remarks I make in the beginning of each chapter that no one reads, I'm not in the mood for formalities. Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

_ Tell me, what is Darkness? What do you believe it to be? Any one child would say that it is evil, but that is not the case, o ye ignorant fools. Darkness is one of the two forces that uphold the balance. _

_Without a shadow, is Light truly there? Is it not truth that the stronger your Light is, the greater your shadow is cast? Light… Darkness… They are but two sides to the proverbial coin. Why should there be something inherently 'bad' about the dark? Fear not the dark, but what lies within, as I say. Rage, sorrow, emptiness, the negative force come to soothe these torments, only to be abused for the sake of retribution. And it is for this reason that humans forsake its power in favor of cowering in the light. Darkness and Light, Discord and Order, Chaos and Cosmos must go together, hand in hand! In spite of this fact, even the gods force against the true nature of things, instead going about their petty squabbles. But there is no point to my words. What is the purpose of speaking to the deaf, after all? _

There was a small town a ways from the castle. It was more of a rural place than urban, but the inhabitants did not need a heavily industrialized place. For them, everything was fine as it was. The town was littered with plain brick houses, almost all of which had porches out front. In some of these porches, children ran about in a wild fashion playing "tag" or, "pin the tail on the youngest kids' butt." The adults didn't mind much; the children were having fun, and that was all that mattered.

A couple of elderly gentlemen were having a stroll, just enjoying the sights and smells as they ambled down the road. One man looked up into the sky and admired its consistency. Always blue in the morning, always black at night, and it would never change. "Isn't it beautiful Statler?"

The man on the right, Statler, looked to the scowl and his face contorted into a strangely familiar grimace. "Aw, nothing is beautiful you old coot! Don't go soft on me before we get to the theater."

Waldorf turned to glare at the other man. "How could you say such a thing? Of course I'm always ready to harass that stupid bear."

"Oh yeah? Prove it and heckle that dark menacing storm cloud that is slowly but surely overtaking the city."

His words rang true. There was one cloud, but it had the girth of thousands of others, bearing a sunken shade of Grey, and was creeping across the sky. It was strangely tranquil; a silent storm of lightning that never touched ground. Those who were curious enough to stare at the sky were then stricken by fear upon seeing that the cloud was _pulsing_ akin to a dying animal. Many dying animals it seems, for there was not just one pulse but many, hundreds in fact, all surrounded by frequent errant sparks, and they were moving, sliding into one great mass in the center. A minute had passed, a minute silent as death. This is when the panic ensued, the townspeople could feel it in their bones- this sphere of cloud and lightning was evil, it was death. And it was coming for them.

Eraqus shook violently for a brief second, his eyes wide as they were bloodshot. He dropped his spoon and looked at the door, saying "shut up," almost under his breath.  
Terra decided that questioning him on his behavior would be a bad idea. The master was never like this, so maybe the wisest course would be to let it fade out on its own.

Of course maybe he was wrong as Aqua, in her wisdom, picked up on the Master's anxiety without looking from her plate. "Is there something wrong?"  
Eraqus looked to Aqua. "You don't know?" He seemed confused. "How could you not have noticed? It is such a presence that... Of course it could, but I have more faith than that, Master. "  
Now terra was certain that he was not well, he was speaking to some "Master" that was not there."Sir, perhaps you should have a lie down. Maybe Aqua's cooking is affecting you in a strange way," he spoke, ignoring a look from Aqua.  
"I am not ill, Terra," the Master replied unconvincingly. "Could you two get dressed and go into town for me? I need an errand to be run.  
Aqua had just finished her breakfast and stood. "Of what sort, sir?"  
He looked to the door again. "You'll know when you get there."  
The students looked at each other, as if hoping to find the answers that were not there. With no further instruction given, they went about their task.

"Oh, dear."

Eraqus turned to see Xehanort standing at the window, having just teleported in. The sky had rapidly grown dark and there was a giant egg shape forming in the clouds, beating rhythmically and coursing with electricity. "Xehanort! What is the meaning of this?"

There was a silence as Xehanort considered the best possibilities and understood that none of them were answers. "It appears that we are in a state of distress."

"Of what sort?!" Eraqus needed confirmation of what he already knew.

Xehanort faced Eraqus. "The Heartless sort."

As if on cue the chains holding together the floating castle shook. The sky grew even darker and the lightning began to thrash about more wildly. The lights in the castle flickered. Whatever was coming was certainly powerful, given that its mere presence was enough to cause local energy anomalies.

"Of course," Eraqus breathed. "How could I have been so blind?" There were very few explanations for why the other wielders were being eradicated. "These monsters have been slowly killing off our allies. But of course you already deduced that, haven't you, Xehanort?"

Eraqus shared a look with his old friend, one that spoke volumes more than his own explanation could have. That momentary locking of eyes recounted stories of their youth, of how they had learned one another's strength and weaknesses. While Eraqus had inherited his father's fathomless wisdom, Xehanort had obtained a nigh incomparable intellect. There was no way that he could have missed the return of the Heartless, especially given their decided roles.

Xehanort looked away. "Yes, I have done my own studies into this matter. And as such, I take full responsibility for these horrible occurrences."

"_As you should."_ Master's voice resonated through their thoughts.

"Calm yourself, Master. I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"Ah, but if I only had as much faith in myself," Xehanort said. "I should have acted as soon as I suspected this tragedy was unraveling. I instead intensified the training of my protégé, in the event that something like this would happen. I am proud to say that he is now my near equal, and should have no trouble defending himself from the forces of evil. But at what cost? I have let down who knows how many of our allies."

Eraqus wore a sympathetic smile. "Your heart was in the right place friend, there is no need to be ashamed." He then looked to the skies. "Now. What do we do about this?"

Xehanort looked to the window once more. "I believe that your disciples will prevail against this beast. But as for the long term? We may have need to consult our other colleague."

"Hm." Eraqus hummed his assent. "Yes, I believe you're right." He looked back to his friend. "I believe that it is time for a grand event."

Xehanort turned and gave a determined smile. "Though it will not be for the likes of us."

Eraqus returned the smile. "Our time is over and one."

Both of their Keyblades summoned themselves and spoke in unison. _"The torch,"_ came Master's high and clear voice. _"Must be passed!"_ finished the low powerful roar of Tranquil Chaos.

* * *

**A wild Plot appeared! What? I never promised regular updates. I also never promised that you would be satisfied by what I typed. If you think it was good, great! If you think it sucked, well your loss. Either way, tell me what you think so I can work based on feedback. Supreme King is out!**


	5. Oh look, they're dying

**You wanna know what grinds my gears? Bus drivers. So they go about their business working their two dollar job thinking they run the place, all high and mighty because they technically **_**do**_** run the place in the area of people who can't afford to pay for a car. Well, that's all fine and dandy for them, but what about the people that get stepped on when they flex their terrible power? What about **_**me!?**_** So I guess that I am not worth the two seconds that it would have taken for this dude to wait while I ran to the door? Apparently not. I was running up the sidewalk toward the stop, literally **_**two seconds**_** away, and the guy looked at me dead in the face, had the nerve to smile, and proceeded to burn rubber while laughing at his cruel joke. So there I was on Friday, with around four commitments that I was unable to meet and no way to get to my desired position. I broke four promises that day. If there is nothing else in this world that I hate, I hate breaking promises. All because of this stupid wipe who probably went on to have a good day. I don't want to live on this planet anymore. Enjoy the fiction, or whatever.**

* * *

Terra skidded to a halt in the exact center of the town in front of the water fountain depicting two naked cherubs with water bursting forth from quite suggestive places. The negative presence here was incredible, raw and untamed power surged from the egg in the sky. It was crushing, paralyzing, and familiar. Most terrifying of all, as Terra looked to the clouds, he could feel its influence beckoning him closer, waiting to swallow him whole. The master had always told them that the negative side of existence was too dangerous to comprehend, that the very reason he had stationed the Castle of Departure on this planet was because it was so far into the Light that his students could train there in peace. And now this power was knocking on their door.

He turned his head to the side slightly as he heard Aqua's boots plant themselves behind him. She spoke with a shortness of breath, as if she had run to this location from her previous task. "All of the townspeople are in their houses. It's all up to us now."

Terra remained silent. He looked to the sky again and tensed. There was a shiver in the cloud. Soon after, a thin white line –lightning perhaps?– made its way across the egg shape, sort of like a crack. Terra readied his Keyblade, forcing confidence on himself. A flash of light from behind him told that Aqua had done the same. His grip tightened as the egg slowly stretched open, his brow furrowing with frustration. Why was it taking so much time? Could whatever it was feel their anxiety? Did it know just how to make them sweat? If not, then it was working anyway. The egg hadn't opened an inch before things went horribly wrong.

The world went black.

All sight had abandoned Terra and he lost his nerve. He began to swing about wildly, hitting nothing but air while everything became increasingly dark. Now his other senses were beginning to leave him as well. He could hardly tell that he was holding a Keyblade, the booms of thunder were beginning to fade. He was almost completely in the void until he felt a heard a voice before his hearing fully gave out.

"Terra, close your eyes!"

Aqua? If she thought that closing his eyes would cure his blindness, she was even more messed up than he was. Even so he stopped his struggles and closed his now numb eyes. At first nothing. Then, he slowly regained feeling in his right hand. He could feel that Aqua was next to him, taking slow and steady breaths. Terra slowly opened his eyes and gasped in unison with Aqua as they came face to face with the largest creature either of them had ever seen.

It was a large draconic body of black, with purple in stripe down its back and in the membrane of its wings. Spikes littered the creature's back, and cymbals on its belly down to its tail with strange spiraling patterns on both. Its head was almost that of a mask, black with unblinking yellow eyes and a white beard that fell into two more spikes at the bottom of the things face. **(A/N, I kind of suck at describing things. Picture the Storm Rider Heartless with Pureblood colors.)**

The creature hovered in front of them, staring. The two students could do nothing but stare back.

_Screwed, that's what we are. Royally screwed._

"Terra," Aqua whispered. "What should we do?"

Terra swallowed nothing. "I think we should-"

The creature roared.

It wasn't an actual roar, per say. It was more along the lines of a vibration. Its mouth opened and from it sprang forth a vibration that rocked the two students on their heels. Terra suddenly felt very hollow, his heart cold. The vibration cracked the earth beneath their feet, sending concrete and rock flying around them. The eyes of the two apprentices widened with fear as the thought finally sank in. They were going to die.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kind of pressed for time at the moment. I promise to **_**try**_** to make up for it next week, but I make no promi… Damn it. Well, that's it for now. Oh, right, I'll be uploading a different story right after this one, so… Show support? Maybe? Anyway, Supreme King is out! **


End file.
